1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic guide information processing system, an information distributing apparatus, a portable terminal apparatus, and a method for processing electronic guide information preferable for use in an electronic guide system in a theme park, an event hall, a huge shopping mail, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, large-scale theme parks and event halls, huge shopping malls and the like have been constructed. In these theme parks and the like, guidebooks and guide maps are independently sold or distributed. In many cases, visitors purchase or obtain the books or maps, and utilize them for prior information before visiting there or for guide information after actually having entered the parks.
Many of the guide materials utilized in the theme parks and the like are in the form of books or pamphlets, or in the form of folding maps. The guide materials in such forms have disadvantages in their operability and searchability. These disadvantages cause problems that visitors cannot understand guide information sufficiently and cannot act efficiently, or loses their ways, and the like.
Through checking the guide materials described above beforehand, information about regular attractions, exhibition booths, and shops are available to some extent. However, unless visitors check information with extra attention about shows, parades, lectures, demonstrations, bargain sales and the like which are scheduled only on the same day the visitor visits, they may miss such events in some cases.
At popular attractions and exhibition booths, they often have to wait entrance in lines for a long time even if they visit there. The long waiting time causes a problem that the visitors cannot effectively use their time.
In an attempt to solve the problems described above, the following methods are conceivable: guide videos related to theme parks and the like (hereinafter, also referred to as customers attracting facilities) are produced; and guide information is converted into electronic data, and is stored in this state into software in a personal computer and the like, thereby enhancing the searchability of the information. However, although the videos can be utilized for obtaining prior information, they are not suitable for use in the actual visit at the customer attracting facilities. The applications for personal computers have a problem that they have disadvantages in the portability and operability, even if note-type personal computers are used.